


[Fanvid] It's a fire

by PaperHearts (phearts)



Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [3]
Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phearts/pseuds/PaperHearts
Summary: Aurora and her journey on S2.
Relationships: Alfred Graves/Aurora Luft, Aurora Luft/René Villiers, Sabine Faber/Aurora Luft
Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704208
Kudos: 2





	[Fanvid] It's a fire

Vid made in 2016. | **[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfL40brIRo4) **

Music: Portishead - It's a Fire


End file.
